earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Taipei
Taipei is a town in Qin located in Northern Taiwan run by ddrjhope. The town consists currently ten chunks. On November 11, 2018, the town was founded by Bee69. History Founding Taipei was established on November 11, 2018 by current mayor Bee69. Invasion of Taipei On December 24, 2018, Bee69 was on the server excavating the surrounding area of Taipei. Bee69 was messaged by player Cloudy102 asking if Taipei could be part of Qin. Bee69 initially ignored Cloudy102 as Bee69 was busy excavating. Taipei was given a request to join Qin. Bee69 declined it as there was no need for Taipei to be apart of a nation at the moment. Still busy excavating, Bee69 was surprised attacked by an invading Cloudy102 from nearby Xiamen in Mainland China. Not knowing what to do as Cloudy102 was much better equipped, Bee69 took shelter in their home. Cloudy102 was demanding Bee69 to either join Qin or to disband Taipei. Bee69 refused both choices and hoped that Cloudy102 would leave Taipei as Bee69 would have none of it. Unfortunately, Cloudy102 would not leave empty handed and stayed in Taipei for a prolonged time even having the leader of Qin, Tiramisuu come to Taipei. Bee69 asked for help and a user by the name Celestia__ came to Taipei to help as they had contacts with Qin officials. Bee69 decided to join Qin and asked for an invite. Now angry, Cloudy102 said Bee69 had no choice but to disband Taipei as they had been previously demanded to. Over time, both parties talked and Bee69 joined Qin. A monument was built by Taipei ally Celestia_ to honor the invasion. Eventually, Taipei would not have to be in Qin for long as the nation would fall. Creation and fall of Taiwan The creation of the town Su-an, resulted in growth on the Island of Taiwan. Bee69 met with these new players in hopes of forming an alliance and possibly the creation of an independent Taiwan. Su-an were also for independence. Taiwan would become an independent republic. However, the nation would later fall into obscurity as the heads of government would be inactive. During the second election of Taiwan, most people were inactive and the elections were dismissed. Taiwan's presidential seat would be given to Bee69, the only active player. Bee69 leaving Taiwan Due to inactivity of Taiwan, Bee69 would disband the nation of Taiwan to form the nation of Hong Kong on April 15, 2019; Giving the Taipei's mayor-ship to ddrjhope. Buildings * Qin Invasion of Taipei Monument: Built by Celestia__ on December 24, 2018 to honor the Qin Invasion of Taipei. Politics The town of Taipei is allies with it's southern neighbor town, Tainan, and often Bee69 and Tainan's mayor Funnyjohn join each other in political talks. The Bianjie Agreement The Bianjie agreement was first signed by Bee69 and Funnyjohn considering the borders of Taipei and Tainan on December 24, 2018. Soon later, the eastern town of Su-an was founded and the Bianjie agreement was to be revised. On January 4, 2019, the new revised Bianjie Agreement was signed into place. = Notable People Bee69Category:Towns